A speaker, as a sound generation component of an electronic product such as a mobile phone, a television and a computer, is widely applied to people's daily production and life. Currently, common speakers mainly comprise moving-coil speakers, electromagnetic speakers, capacitive speakers, piezoelectric speakers, and the like. The moving-coil speakers are more popular due to the advantages of a relatively simple production process, low cost, and better low frequency sound generation performance, etc.
The existing moving-coil speaker is also called as a moving-coil speaker module which generally comprises a speaker module housing and a speaker unit. The speaker module housing comprises an upper housing and a lower housing which are assembled together to form a chamber for accommodating the speaker unit.
As people's requirements on the acoustic performance of the moving-coil speaker become stricter, the technology that uses capacitance to feed back a vibration displacement of a vibration diaphragm of a speaker unit is widely used. Particularly, in this technology, it is required to mold a steel sheet through injection on an upper housing of a speaker module housing as an upper plate of a capacitor, and arrange another steel sheet on a dome of a speaker unit as a lower plate of the capacitor. When the moving-coil speaker works, the capacitance of the capacitor changes. Thus, by using the capacitance change of the capacitor to feed back the vibration displacement of the vibration diaphragm, a purpose of improving the acoustic performance of the speaker is realized by monitoring the vibration displacement of the vibration diaphragm of the speaker unit.
The speaker unit of the integrated speaker module is not a separate component, and all components of the speaker unit are directly assembled in the upper housing of the speaker module housing, so that all the components of the speaker unit cannot be assembled in the speaker module housing after the steel sheet is molded through injection on the upper housing of the speaker module housing. That is, as the technology using capacitance to feed back the vibration displacement of the vibration diaphragm requires molding the steel sheet through injection on the upper housing first, it cannot be applied to the integrated speaker module, which directly hinders the improvement of the acoustic performance of the integrated speaker module.